Recently, tethering using a smart phone or use of a mobile router has allowed easy acquisition of an access point, which is means for installing a wireless base station in a corporate facility or the like. Unauthorized connection of such an access point to a corporate network or the like may cause serious problems such as leakage of confidential information such as personal information. For this reason, there have been proposed technologies for blocking wireless communications performed by an unauthorized access point.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for detecting an unauthorized access point apparatus which is not connected to a wired LAN and preventing the unauthorized access point apparatus from accessing a wireless LAN terminal. In this method, a physically fixed, existing access point apparatus detects an unauthorized access point, generates blocking data at the timing when the unauthorized access point apparatus transmits a beacon frame, and transmits the blocking data to radio space.